1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices, systems, and methods for percutaneous sealing of puncture sites in body lumens or tissue tracts. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices, systems, and methods for use in hemostasis of vascular puncture sites.
Percutaneous access of blood vessels in the human body is routinely performed for diagnostics or interventional procedures such as coronary and peripheral angiography, angioplasty, atherectomies, placement of vascular stents, coronary retroperfusion and retroinfusion, cerebral angiograms, treatment of strokes, cerebral aneurysms, and the like. Patients undergoing these procedures are often treated with anti-coagulants such as heparin, thrombolytics, and the like, which make the closure and hemostasis process of the puncture site in the vessel wall at the completion of such catheterization procedures more difficult to achieve.
Various devices have been introduced to provide hemostasis, however none have been entirely successful. Some devices utilize collagen or other biological plugs to seal the puncture site. Alternatively, sutures and/or staples have also been applied to close the puncture site. External foreign objects such as plugs, sutures, or staples however may cause tissue reaction, inflammation, and/or infection as they all “leave something behind” to achieve hemostasis.
There is also another class of devices that use the body's own natural mechanism to achieve hemostasis wherein no foreign objects are left behind. Such devices typically provide hemostasis by sealing the puncture site from the inside of the vessel wall wherein the device is left in place in the vessel lumen until hemostasis is reached and thereafter removed. Although such devices have achieved relative levels of success, removal of the device at times may disrupt the coagulant that is formed at the puncture site. This in turn may cause residual bleeding which requires the device user to apply a few minutes of external manual pressure at the puncture site after the removal of the device to achieve complete hemostasis.
It would be desirable to provide alternative devices, systems, and methods to enhance the hemostasis of a puncture site in a body lumen, particularly blood vessels of the human body. At least some of the these needs are met by the devices, systems, and methods of the present invention described hereinafter.
2. Related Applications
Hemostasis devices for use in blood vessels and tracts in the body are described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/974,008; 10/857,177; 10/821,633; and 10/718,504; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,656,207; 6,464,712; 6,056,770; 6,056,769; 5,922,009; and 5,782,860, assigned to the assignee of the present application. The following U.S. patents and Publications may be relevant to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,364; 4,852,568; 4,890,612; 5,108,421; 5,171,259; 5,258,000; 5,383,896; 5,419,765; 5,454,833; 5,626,601; 5,630,833; 5,634,936; 5,728,134; 5,836,913; 5,861,003; 5,868,778; 5,951,583; 5,957,952; 6,017,359; 6,048,358; 6,296,657; U.S. Publication Nos. 2002/0133123; 2003/0055454; and 2003/0120291.
The full disclosure of each of the above mentioned references is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.